


A New Kind of Family

by RachelSmithers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Multi, OC is a bit of a slut but most sex is not explicit, gets a little heavy in spots, not really a romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelSmithers/pseuds/RachelSmithers
Summary: Kat Davis has always been “special” but she never even dreamed about being a part of the Avengers until an alien fight broke out in her home town of Chicago and she stepped in and was promptly recruited.She never expected to have any sort of family and now she had the strangest kind.





	1. Not Your Everyday

“Bye Kat! Have a good weekend!” 

“You too, see you Monday.”

Kat walked out of the office doors and began walking down the street, her heels clicking against the sidewalk. Before long she had reached her destination, a dingy looking gas station. She walked in and looked at the cashier who immediately tossed her a key. Kat walked back out and around the side to where the restrooms were, she unlocked the door and walked in. 

It was what you’d expect from a public restroom but Kat didn’t mind. She took off her heels, followed by her black pencil skirt. She then shimmied on her high waisted denim shorts, slipped some socks on and her heeled combat boots. Lastly she unbuttoned her blouse, replacing it with a distressed tank top, partially tucking it in to the shorts. Kat picked up her discarded clothing and stuffed it into her bag which she slung over her shoulder. 

“Feeling better?” The cashier asked as Kat strolled back into the store. 

“Much,” Kat handed back the key, “don’t need to dress up again til Monday” she rolled her eyes. 

Kat picked up a salad sandwich handed over a few dollars and waltzed out, “see you next week Jarred” she called over her shoulder. 

Outfitted in clothes she felt more comfortable in, Kat went on walking down the streets of Chicago, earphones in on her way to her local bar. 

Kat had only walked a few blocks when she heard what sounded like distant screaming. She took her earphones out and sure enough heard the cries of people not too far away. Kat dropped her bag behind a dumpster and started running towards the commotion. 

While she was running she passed a few people frantically running the opposite direction to her. They looked panicked to see her going towards the fight. 

Out of no were a robot looking thing came up and tried to attack Kat, she quickly dodged it and spun around behind it. Picking this thing up, she threw it hard against a nearby building. It crumpled to the ground seemingly dead and Kat kept running. 

On her way she was stopped by someone, Captain America, she recognised. “Ma’am, turn around, you need to get out!”

Ignoring him, Kat quickly ran to the side and caught a car that had been thrown from somewhere and was about to hit a mother and her kids. Kat tossed the empty car aside and turned to the family. 

“Go, quick!”

Kat turned back to the Captain, “Are there many other civilians around?”

Realising that Kat was someone that could help he responded “the people in that building over there need to be evacuated, I’ve got this block.”

Kat ran inside the building ushering the people on the ground floor out. 

“My husband, he’s upstairs.” Sobbed a woman as you tried to lead her out.

Kat looked at the weeping woman, “you need to get out to the city limits, I’ll try and get everybody out and he’ll meet you there.”

The woman looked at her “no! I can’t leave him.”

“Miss for your own safety you need to get the hell out of here. I’ll do my best to keep your husband safe”

The woman hesitated for a moment and then left with the rest of the crowd as Kat rushed up the buildings stairs. 

The first floor had employees hidden under desks, bracing themselves in door frames, unsure of what was going on and what protocol is.

“Everybody needs to get out and head west towards the city limit!” Kat called to the room. 

A few people followed but most just stared at her. 

“I said now, people! The city is under attack!” 

With this people started moving, satisfied, Kat moved on. She worked her way up the floors until the fifth level of the sixth story building when it started to rumble. The building had been hit. 

The people inside started panicking, “Everybody remain as calm as possible, move quickly down to the ground floor. Do not use the elevator, do not push. You need to be fast and calm if you plan on making it out.” 

As people started to move the building was struck again. 

“Go go go people, before they hit again”

Kat ran up to the final level passing some people in the stairwell. The entire floor was in a panic. They didn’t know if they should risk running or brace themselves. 

Thankfully a lot of people had already left for the day so there were only ten or so people up there. Kat repeated the same instructions but as people stared moving the building was hit once again and everyone stumbled and fell. 

At that moment someone burst through the window, Kat recognised him as an Avenger but didn’t remember his name. 

“I was told there were civilians in here and to listen to a girl in shorts.” The winged man said. 

“Everyone on the lower floors should be out or nearly out but the building is collapsing” Kat informed him, “I’m not sure how many we can get out on foot before it goes down, can you carry anyone?”

“Probably only about 6” he responded. 

“Okay I’ll get the others out”

Kat ushered the closest few people to the stairs while the Avenger instructed the rest. 

Just before they reached ground level the building tremored again and part of it collapsed on one of the group.

“Keep going!” Kat told the others as she rushed to the man who was being crushed, “hold tight” she said as she strained and lifted the debris off of him. They kept pushing forward and eventually made it out. 

“Now run! That way as far and fast as you can!” Kat called to everyone. 

As she ran further into the city she saw Captain America again, “what are these things and how do we stop them?” She inquired as they ran together. 

“Never mind that, get yourself to safety!” 

“No fucking way, I’m helping take these things down, now what on earth are they?”

“They’re not from earth ma’am, they’re some sort of alien race.”

“Jesus Christ of course they are! Is there a leader or something, there’s always a leader.”

That’s when Kat saw the robot-alien that was 10 times bigger than all the others. 

“I guess there is” she said. 

Looking around Kat saw the team of The Avengers trying to fight off the regular aliens that were blocking the boss. 

“Keep distracting them” Kat told the Captain. 

“What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see, just trust me.”

Kat ran across to a nearby building and climbed up the fire escape until she reached the roof. She then jumped off onto the next building and then the next. She was now facing the back of the big alien and took her chance. She ran and jumped off the roof, leg stretched out and kicked the head of the alien which promptly fell clean off, blue goop and sparks flying from the neck. Kat landed back on the ground

“Fucking hell my knees!” She exclaimed. 

Looking around, all the other aliens had collapsed. 

“Are you serious? That all it took?” Said Iron Man, annoyed, his helmet pealing back. “I flew up there and tried blasting it but the thing knocked me back, all it needed was a swift kick?” 

“That and the element of surprise.” Kat responded. 

“I’m sorry, who the hell are you?” 

“The girl that just saved your ass.” She said with a smirk. “I’m Kat.”

“Thank you Kat, I’m sure Tony’s just upset that he wasn’t the one to save the day and get all the glory. I’m Steve, pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand. 

Kat took it, “Nice to meet you too.” She then dropped his hand and began to walk off. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Steve called after her. 

“To get my stuff and go home.”

“At least let one of us take you.”

“Nah I’m good.” Kat responded. Although she hadn’t got far when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. “Woah what the fuck are you doing?” She turned her head around to see the man who had helped her get people out of the building earlier. 

“Where’s your stuff?” He simply asked. 

“Corner of Madison and Sacramento.” Kat replied reluctantly. 

Soon enough they were back where Kat had stashed her bag. She quickly retrieved it and started to walk again. 

“Hey hey hey, I’m taking you home too.” 

“Fine.” Kat rolled her eyes. 

“I’m Sam by the way.” He said lifting her up, “so where’s home?” 

She told him the address. When they reached her home Iron Man and Steve were waiting outside. 

“And here I was thinking you were just being chivalrous.” Kat said to Sam and Steve. 

“Oh they were, it was me that insisted we don’t let you go.” Iron Man said, now looking more like his regular self as Tony Stark. 

“And why is that?” Kat inquired. 

“Well we need you on the team”

Kat scoffed and turned from them, walking into her apartment building. She pulled her keys out and began to unlock her door. 

“Please, Kat, just here us out. If you don’t like what we have to say, we’ll leave and never bother you again.” Said Steve from behind her. Tony and him had followed her inside while outside Sam had left. 

“Fine, you can give me the pitch but then you’re leaving.”

“Scouts honour” said Tony.


	2. A New Home

Kat walked into the Avengers compound flanked by Tony and Steve, the latter of whom was carrying her duffel bag. 

“So this is the lobby or reception area, nothin special. But there is an entertaining hall through those doors” Tony told her motioning to the large double doors to their left. 

They walked over to the elevator, going to level one. The doors opened to a spacious living room and attached kitchen and dining area. Stepping out, Kat glanced around in quiet bewilderment, just this area was bigger than every home she’d had. 

The trio went over to the couches where the rest of the team sat. Steve put her bag down next to one of the couches. 

“Hey everyone, this is Kat. Most of you would have seen her in Chicago a few hours ago. She has decided to join us.” Steve introduced. 

“For now.” Kat responded. 

“For now.” Steve corrected himself. “This goes without saying but please welcome her into the team.” Steve then introduced everyone in the room, Wanda, Vision, Natasha, Clint and Sam.

Kat nodded at the group, Wanda and Vision hadn’t been at the fight so she smiled somewhat awkwardly at them. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, I heard about what you did.” Wanda said with a smile. 

“Who knew a good roundhouse kick to the head was all he needed.” Tony mused. 

“There’s a few people not here, you’ll likely meet them later, Doctor Banner and Bucky are over in Wakanda and Thor’s, well, he’s hard to keep track of.” Steve explained. “Let me give you the rest of the tour.”

Kat followed Steve down the corridor. He pointed out different rooms mentioning who lived there. Then he stopped in front of one of the doors.

“This will be your room,” he explained as they went inside, “as you can see there’s a bed, couch and wardrobe and the bathroom is just through there” he said motioning at another door. Steve put her duffel bag on the bed. “If you want, I can let you get settled in and then we can continue the tour later, I know this can be pretty overwhelming.”

Kat nodded, “I could use a minute yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll be in the living room, come find me when you’re ready to see the rest of the place.”

Steve left and Kat started unpacking her bag. She didn’t have much in the way of personal belongings but she unpacked the few non-work clothes that she owned and put them in the wardrobe. In the bottom of her bag were a few bottles of liquor, vodka, tequila and whiskey, she put those on the little table next to the couch, then she took her little bag of toiletries and opened the bathroom door. 

“Woah.” She whispered as she took in the spacious bathroom, nearly the size of the rest of the room. There was a large marble bathtub and an enormous shower. Kat put the little bag in the cabinet above the sink and wandered back into the main room. 

With her bag unpacked, she tossed it aside and sat on the bed. 

“Holy shit.” She muttered to herself. Kat had always had abilities but she never imagined being part of a team of people like her, especially not the Avengers. She lifted herself off the bed and opened her bottle of vodka before realising she didn’t have any glasses oh well she thought as she took a big swig straight from the bottle. 

 

“Rogers.” Kat said, back in the living room. 

He looked at her and stood up, walking over to the elevator, “follow me”.

The pair went up to the next floor. 

“Here we have the training areas and the gym, there’s also a pool.” He said stepping out of the elevator. He showed her around the different rooms, hand to hand combat, arms and weaponry, the general gym area and the pool. 

The next floor they visited was Tony’s lab. 

“Bruce and Tony spend a lot of time up here so their rooms are on this floor too. The medical wing is also up here” 

Steve showed her around the other floors of the building, explaining their function, also telling her about the other buildings on the compound.

“My room is the one at the end of the corridor I showed you earlier, not far from your own, if you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.” Steve told her as they made their way down to the main floor. 

They walked over towards the couches, “help yourself to anything in the kitchen and if you want anything stocked just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y., she’s Starks A.I.”

Kat sat herself down in the empty seat next to Sam.

“How are you dealing with all this?” He asked. 

“Well it’s a lot.”

“I get it, my first day with everyone was crazy. I got to ease into to it though I guess, I helped Steve and Nat with something before officially joining.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Natasha said from the other couch. 

“What’s your deal anyway?” Clint asked looking at Kat

“I don’t know exactly I’m just a little stronger and faster than most people. My reflexes and instincts are usually pretty sharp, like with the thing in Chicago, something told me to surprise the guy and go for the head and it worked.”

“And like how you caught that car, I didn’t even know it was coming” Steve said. 

“What made you like this?” Wanda inquired. 

“Nothing, I don’t think, I’ve been like this as long as I remember.”

“I think you’ll be great.” Tony said from the kitchen, pouring himself a drink, “even if you did upstage me. Whiskey?”

“Please” Kat responded. 

Tony came over and handed a glass over and sat down. 

“So what do you guys do when there’s not a fight to get to?” Kat asked taking a sip. 

“Hangout, train, watch movies. Regular sort of stuff” Sam answered. “Stark and Banner are always researching different things but the rest of us are pretty normal.”

“I resent that” Natasha retorted. 

 

The evening carried on, Chinese food was ordered as no one really felt like cooking after the day’s battle. The team watched a movie and before long everyone was back in their rooms. 

 

Kat awoke the next morning, her mind groggy and confused. She looked around the room, eyes half open and then memories from the day before came rushing back. It didn’t feel real. 

She walked into the bathroom, turning the shower taps on. The water was hot but just cool enough not to burn her.

After drying off she returned to the main room, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a cropped tee, no need for shoes she decided. 

She stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her and walked towards the common area. 

“Morning Kat.” Wanda greeted from the kitchen, sipping a glass of apple juice. 

“Hey.” Kat responded and walked over, looking in the cupboards and fridge for something to eat. 

“Is that short for anything? Kat?” Wanda asked. 

“Katorina” she responded, pulling out some bread and peanut butter. Kat dropped the bread into the toaster. 

“I like it.” Wanda smiled, taking another sip. 

“Thanks” Kat grabbed a banana from the counter and began slicing it. “So what’s your deal, you wave your hands around and shit goes flying?”

Wanda chuckled, “I guess you could put it like that, I can also use mental manipulation but I prefer not to unless I have to.”

Kat’s toast popped and she spread it with peanut butter placing the banana slices on top.

“That’s pretty cool,” she said taking a bite and leaning against the counter top. 

“Are you excited for the party tonight?” Wanda asked.

“Am I ready for what now?” 

“Oh didn’t you know? Tony thought we should have a party to celebrate your arrival.”

“Jesus, I don’t even know if I’m going to stay yet.” Kat took another few bites of the toast. 

“I hope you do, but even if you don’t, it should be fun.” Wanda smiled. 

As Kat finished the toast she looked at Wanda, “I’m gonna go hit the gym”. 

“Okay, see you later.” Wanda relied as Kat walked towards the elevator. 

 

The elevator dinged and Kat stepped out, walking over to the main gym area. She strapped up her hands and immediately went to work on the punching bag. She landed blow after blow until the bag nearly flew off the hook and her knuckles were bruised. 

Sitting down on the nearby bench, she let out a deep breath, her head towards the floor.

“You okay there Kat?” Steve’s voice came. 

“Yeah just letting the bag know who’s boss.”

“If it’s about the party, I can get Tony to cancel.” Kat looked up at Steve, puzzled. “Wanda told me you reacted kind of strangely to the idea.”

Kat nodded in understanding. “It’s not the party. Not really.” Steve looked at her. “It’s just everything changed so suddenly. My whole life I never really had a family, always had to move around to shitty places because that’s all I could afford, I had a boring office job that I hated and no real friends. Now suddenly I’m here in this huge place, not having to worry about rent, bills or groceries, surrounded by people similar to me that are throwing a party just because I’m here.”

“As someone who’s a bit of an expert on sudden life changes I get it, it can get a little overwhelming.” Steve placed his hand on her shoulder. “If you ever need a time out or someone to talk to just say the word.”

“Thanks Steve.” She smiled at him. 

“So the party?” 

“I’m in, but I don’t exactly have anything to wear.”

“I think we can sort something out” Steve chuckled. 

 

 

“How about this one?” Wanda held up a gown. 

“I don’t know, it’s not really my colour.” Kat responded. 

“This one?” Asked Nat. 

“Natasha! That is way too short for tonight!” Wanda reprimanded. 

“It’s Kat’s decision not yours.”

Kat looked at both women, “look, I don’t know the dress code for these sorts of things.” 

Natasha sighed and put the dress back. 

A few more dresses were rejected before Natasha and Wanda both pulled out the same dress. 

“Now that’s more me.” Kat said eyeing the gorgeous floor length dress. 

“Try it on!” Wanda prompted. 

Kat took the dress and turned toward the dressing rooms of the boutique. A few moments later stepping out in the most stunning black gown. A slit ran up the side reaching her thigh, the neckline plunged showing enough cleavage to drive anyone wild and the exposed back tied it all up into the perfect dress. 

“I love the long sleeves.” Nat commented, “so elegant yet so sexy.”

“What do you think Kat?” Wanda asked. 

“I love it.”


	3. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to bring up the time setting of the story, I didn’t really think it through when I started writing honestly. All the events leading up to Infinity War have happened but obviously they’re all buddies again so I’m just gonna say it’s in an AU where IW doesn’t happen but they’ve reconciled since CW but you can put your own thoughts to it if you want.

Looking in the mirror, Kat smiled as she smoothed down the dress she’d bought earlier that day, the garment hugging her waist and hips beautifully. She took a deep breath as she applied the rest of her make up, a matte cherry lipstick to accompany her subtle smokey eye. 

She slipped on her heels and walked out the door, towards the elevator and headed down to the first floor. She stepped out and was greeted by the woman behind the reception desk. Kat smiled and looked around at the people milling in the lobby before proceeding through the doors to the hall. She was immediately overwhelmed by the mass of people. After a few deep breaths she took a few steps forward, searching for a familiar face. 

“Thank god.” She muttered as she spotted Clint’s face in the crowd and quickly approached him. 

“Kat, hey, good to see you, this is my wife Laura.” He said gesturing at the woman beside him. 

“Hi.” Kat said extending her hand to greet her. 

“Hi, lovely to meet you.” Smiled Laura taking her hand. 

“And this is Scott Lang.” Clint pointed out the other man standing with them. 

“Hey, aren’t you that guy that gets like really small and then super big?” Kat asked. 

“Yeah that’s me.” Steve looked excited that he was recognised. “So this party, it’s for you?”

“I guess so.” Kat responded. 

“That’s awesome, I’ve always wanted to come to an Avengers shindig” Kat chuckled at the use of the word shindig. 

“Scott helped us out in Germany when Steve and Tony were at each other’s throats.” Clint explained. 

“Clint here shot me off and arrow and I went inside Stark’s suit it was crazy” 

Kat smiled politely.

“Then I went big and I caught War Machine before they knocked me down.”

Kat nodded along before she was tapped on the shoulder. 

“Care for a drink?” Steve asked. 

“Sure.” Kat said excusing herself from the group

Steve escorted her over to the bar and ordered a scotch before turning to Ket. 

“Gin martini, dry, two olives please.” She ordered. 

“Scott can be a little enthusiastic at times, I thought you might need a breather.”

“Thanks, he seems nice though.” She responded. 

“He is.”

The bartender handed the pair their drinks which they clinked together before taking a sip. 

“Laura seems nice too, we didn’t talk much but I got a nice vibe off of her.” Kat said. 

“She’s lovely, let us stay at her farm once when we needed to lie low.” Steve said, sipping on his drink. Kat saw a look flash across his face and could sense he wanted to ask something. 

“What do you want to know?” She asked bringing her glass to her lips. Steve looked at her puzzled and she just smiled. 

“I was wondering if alcohol affected you? It doesn’t have any effect on me or Bucky because the serum means we metabolise it pretty much instantly, but your strength comes naturally so...?”

“It does but I need a lot more of it to reach the same level as other people.” 

“You should try Asguardian liquor, it’s delicious. Can knock out most people in one drink but I think you’d be able to handle it.” Steve said. 

“Sounds worth a try” Kat smiled. 

“Do you want to meet some more people?” Steve asked. 

“Sure.”

Steve led her over to a couple of people standing at the end of the bar. 

“Kat this is Nick Fury, never call him Nick, and Maria Hill. Guys, this is Kat Davis, our newest recruit.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kat said reaching her hand out, greeting them both. 

“How are you liking it here so far Kat?” Maria asked. 

“Well I only got here yesterday so I’m still adjusting but it’s been pretty good so far.”

“Glad to hear it.” Maria said. 

“So I hear you took down the leader of the aliens that invaded Chicago with a single kick.” Fury mused. 

“Yeah.” Kat smiled nervously. 

“How the hell did you do that?” 

“Just instincts I guess.”

“Just instincts.” Fury chuckled. 

 

As the night carried on Kat was introduced to more and more people, the excessive amount of alcohol consumed from the open bar barely affecting her. 

As she ordered another drink someone approached. 

“I’ll have the same please” he said to the bartender before turning to Kat, “your dress is absolutely stunning.” 

“Thank you.” Kat said, turning to face the handsome man. 

“I’m John.” He said. 

“Kat.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kat.” He smiled a sultry smile. 

“So what do you do John?” Kat asked stepping closer. 

“Oh you know, this and that. Yourself?”

“Same.” They were quiet for a moment, simply staring into each other’s eyes. “Do you want to go someplace a little more quiet?” Kat asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Sure.” He said, “how about your place.”

Her hand grazed his arm before she slowly walked away, enticing him to follow. They stepped out of the doors into the main lobby and Kat headed to the elevator. 

“Wait, where are you going?” John asked. 

“You really don’t know why you’re at this party do you?”

John hesitated a second, “Yeah I heard they were welcoming someone to- oh” 

Kat laughed, “still coming?” 

“Absolutely.” 

 

Kat awoke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, looking at her hand smudged black she remembered she hadn’t taken her make up off from the night before. Slipping out of her bed, being careful not to wake the man next to her she walked softly over to her wardrobe pulling out some workout shorts and a tank top. She creeped into the bathroom and got dressed then took a look at her reflection. She looked an absolute mess. Kat took a makeup wipe from the cabinet and began taking her make up off. Then she brushed out the tangled mess that was her hair. She at least looked half decent now. Looking at the shower was enticing but it’d have to wait, as she heard her stomach growl. 

She stepped out of the bathroom and snuck out into the hallway, not wanting to wake John. She then walked out into the common area. 

“Morning sunshine.” Tony smirked at her. “Enjoy your party?” He asked with a knowing look in his eye. 

“Yeah it was nice, thank you.”

“Here, I made pancakes” Wanda smiled as she handed Kat a plate. 

“Looks great.” Kat said, taking the plate and sitting at the table with everyone else. 

Everyone sat and ate with quiet conversation until Natasha nearly choked on her food causing everyone to turn around. 

“Uh hi,” John said awkwardly, “how do I get out of here?” 

Kat got up from the table and escorted him to the elevator, explaining to go to ground floor and someone would get him a ride home. He thanked her and kissed her deeply before entering the open doors. 

Kat returned to the table and kept eating her breakfast. 

“Nice.” Natasha nodded, smiling at Kat. 

Steve stood up, clearly quite uncomfortable, “would anyone like some coffee?” He asked moving to the kitchen being answered with a few ‘yes’s. 

“Tony, you don’t seem surprised.” Wanda noted. 

“I saw them leaving the party together.” 

“Well he seems great.” Sam said, snickering slightly. 

“Indeed,” Clint said with a smirk, “lovely guy” 

Steve returned with everyone’s coffees and sat down. Kat took hers and drank it all in one gulp. 

“Thirsty are we, Miss Davis?” Vision said. 

“After last night, she must be.” Nat laughed. 

“If you’re all done discussing my sex life, I’d like to go for a swim.” Kat said, with an amused grin on her face she looked around the table before standing up. “Thanks for breakfast, Wanda, it was delicious.”

She headed back to her room to collect her swim gear before heading up to the pool. 

Kat changed into her swimwear and went to the edge of the pool taking a deep breath and diving in. The cold water was a slight shock to her system but she quickly surfaced and began her strokes. 

She didn’t know how long she’d been swimming for when she finally pulled herself up the edge of the pool and sat down. 

Her head snapped up quickly as she heard someone come in. 

“Just came to check on you, make sure you weren’t drowning.” Steve said, walking over. He rolled his pants up his calves and sat down next to her. 

Kat’s breathing was heavy from the rigorous swim, “Nah I’m fine, thanks though” she chuckled. 

“I’m sorry about how everyone was acting this morning.” Steve said looking out towards the pool. 

“It’s cool, I thought it was funny, it’s you I’m worried about.” 

Steve turned to look at her, confused, “what do you mean?”

“You’re a grown ass man and you got super flustered at the idea that I’d slept with someone.”

“I just figured it was none of my business.”

Kat smiled, “I guess it’s not.”

They sat there chatting few a few minutes before Kat stood up to leave and have a shower. 

“See you later Captain.”


	4. New Friends

About a week had passed since Kat had moved into the compound, she quite liked it there, a billion times better than all her previous homes. She stood in the kitchen making coffee when she heard someone approaching. 

“Settling in?” Tony said. 

“Yeah, it’s starting to feel like home.”

“Good, because you’ll need to start training soon.”

“Training?” She asked. 

“Yeah, you were pretty good in that fight but you gotta train up before coming on an official mission.” He explained. “Hand to hand and with weapons. Ever used a gun before?”

“Tony, I’ve been on my own most of my life and I’m female, I’ve used a gun before.”

“Alright well you should train up nonetheless, get up to speed. I can ask Clint or Natasha to give you lessons if you want?”

“No I think I can handle it, I want to see how much I’ve retained.” Kat said. “See you later.” She said, walking towards the elevator, coffee in hand.

 

Kat fired round after round, most bullets hitting the target but not quite where she intended. 

“You’ve got to slow down, focus.” She heard someone say. A pair of hands touched her shoulders and slid down to her hands. “Take a deep breath in, exhale, then pull the trigger.” He guided. 

Kat did just that and watched as the bullet tore through the targets head. She turned to face the man who’d helped her, taking in his face and metal arm. 

“Sergeant Barnes I presume?” She asked. 

“Bucky.” He said. “Or James, but...Bucky” he responded. “You must be Kat.”

“That I am. Thanks for the tip.”

“It’s really important to relax and focus, after time the speed will come.” 

“I thought you were in Wakanda with Doctor Banner?” 

“I was. We got back last night. Sorry I missed your party.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure Tony will find an excuse to throw another one soon enough.”

Bucky chucked, “I’m sure he will.”

Kat unloaded the gun, putting it back in its place and turned to leave.” 

“Want to go a few rounds on the mat?” Bucky asked, following her. “See if your punch is better than your aim?”

Kat turned slowly to face him. “I would like nothing better.”

The two squared up on the mat. “Give me your worst, Barnes.” Kat taunted. 

Bucky lunged towards her and just before he made contact she ducked, sweeping his leg. He stumbled but regained balance coming at her once again. This time she quickly stepped aside and behind him, kicking his back. 

“What the fu-“ he barely had time to register what had happened when she came in front of him and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. 

He stood up and she ran towards him. He blocked her attack, throwing her to the ground. Kat quickly bounced back and came after him again, jumping high into the air she kept her legs together and kicked him square in the chest. 

He hit the ground with a loud thud. “Okay you win.” He sputtered, gasping for air. 

Kat smiled and turned on her heel leaving Bucky to catch his breath.

 

“Hey Kat, you hungry?” Steve asked as she stepped out of the elevator. “I’m making chicken piccata for lunch.” 

“Sounds great.” Kat said walking over to the couch, dropping herself down next to Sam.

The elevator chimed. 

“Oh Buck, this is-“

“We’ve met.” Bucky cut Steve off. 

“Yeah I kicked his ass”

Sam burst out laughing. 

“You did not kick-“ Bucky took a breath. “You caught me by surprise is all.”

“Sit down sweetie, it’s okay. We all have off days sometimes” Kat taunted. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and sat. 

“Where is everyone?” Kat inquired. 

“Vis and Wanda are out somewhere, Bruce and Tony are in the lab and Clint and Nat went to see Laura” Steve explained. 

Kat relaxed, stretching her legs out on Sams lap.

“So what’s up with you birdman? Got anything interesting going on?” She asked. 

Sam sighed at the nickname, “No, not really.”

“You should come out to the bar with me tonight then. I can be your wingman, you know, turn the tables.” Sam chuckled. 

“Not sure about the wingman but yeah I could do with a night out.” He said. 

“Lunch is served guys.” Steve announced. 

The four of them sat at the table, Steve passing around plates. 

“So Kat, do you like it here?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah I do, it’s a little weird that I’m just here all day though, not going to work or anything but I am enjoying the extra down time.”

“That’s good,” he replied, “and soon you’ll be coming on missions with us so you hopefully won’t get too bored.”

Kat smiled. 

“Oh speaking of missions,” Steve said, “we’ve got one in a few days, we should be gone about a week. Are you okay with staying here by yourself or do you want us to organise something else?”

“Nah that’s cool, I’m happy to just stay here.”

“I hope you don’t take it personally that we’re not asking you to come, it’s just that we’ve got to get you up to speed and whatnot” Steve explained. 

“I get it, don’t worry. It’ll be good to have some alone time too, not that I don’t love having a bunch of new roommates.”

They continued to eat their lunch in casual conversation. When everyone was done, Sam and Steve began to tidy up.

“I’ll see you back here at seven Wilson, ‘kay?” Kat asked, getting a nod from Sam in response. 

 

Kat pulled her black skater skirt up to her waist and threw on a white lacy crop top. She sat on the bed and slipped on her knee high socks and heeled boots before walking out the the living room to meet Sam. 

“Shall we?” She asked holding out her arm and linking it with his. 

“We shall.”

The pair walked out of the building, getting into a car ready to take them to one of the nearby bars. 

“I feel like I haven’t had a night out in forever.” Kat lamented. 

“Me neither.”

It didn’t take long before they reached the destination and stepped out of the car. 

“I’ll have whatever pale ale you have on tap please.” Kat said to the bartender. 

“I’ll have the same.” Sam said. 

They leaned against the bar as they were handed their beers. 

“So why did you want to come out with me tonight?” Sam inquired.

“I told you, I haven’t been out in a while.”

“Yeah but why with me.”

“I don’t know, you seem to be one of the more sane people.” Kat admitted causing Sam to laugh. 

“I guess that might be true.”

The two continued to chat until their glasses were empty, Sam promptly ordering them more as Kat looked around the room. 

“What about her?” Kat nodded in the direction of a woman. “She’s pretty.”

“Yeah maybe.” Sam said turning around. “Or maybe not...” he said when the woman was joined by someone who was clearly her boyfriend. 

Sam took a drink of his beer, “I really don’t mind if I meet someone tonight or not.”

“Come on Sam, live a little.” She shoved him gently to which he chuckled and shoved back. 

“Hey is this guy bothering you?” A tall stranger came up to Kat and asked. 

“Yes actually, he is.” Kat faked a pout. 

The stranger turned to Sam, “listen buddy I think it’s time you get lost.” Looking back at Kat he put a grin on his face, “look at you sweetheart, you are fine. I’d be way better for you than that guy.”

“And what makes you say that?” Kat smiled sweetly. 

“Well look at him, he’s tiny.” He said before gesturing to his own body, “I work out.”

“What if I like smaller men?”

This caught the man off guard. “Wha- do you?”

“Yeah, could you maybe crouch down a little.”

He had a puzzled look on his face but crouched slightly nonetheless. 

Kat stifled a laugh. “Hey Sam, do you want to go sit down?” 

“That sounds like a great idea.” He responded. 

“Have a good night, buddy.” Kat said, walking away from the man and sitting in one of the booths followed by Sam. 

The night carried on and they had some really great conversation but eventually Sam got up. 

“Well I think it’s time for me to call it a night.”

“Okay fair enough, you mind if I stay a little longer?” 

“Stay as long as you like, I’ll ask for a car to be sent back.” 

“Thanks Sam, I’ll see you later.”

Sam walked out of the bar turning around halfway to wave goodbye. Kat got up and went back over to the bartender ordering another beer. 

“I’ve got this one.” Said a man next to her, handing over some cash. 

“You really don’t have to.” Kat said. 

“Think of it as thanks. For the entertainment earlier.”

“I’m sorry?”

“When you were messing with that guy. I’ve seen him try and hit on a few women now, he’s a real piece of work.”

Kat chuckled. “Okay then, thanks.” She smiled, accepting the beer. 

“I’m Sean.” The man said, extending his hand. 

“Kat. Nice to meet you.”

“And you as well.”

They drank their drinks while chatting. 

“So how long have you and your boyfriend been together?” Sean asked. 

“I don’t have- oh you mean Sam? No he’s just a friend, roommate actually.” 

“Oh sorry I just assumed because you guys seemed pretty close.”

“We actually only met a little while ago.” Kat explained. “He’s probably the best friend that I’ve made since I moved to New York.”

“Where are you from?” 

“Most recently, Chicago. I’ve lived a few places though.”

After a while of conversation Sean downed the rest of his drink. “I don’t want to sound forward Kat, but do you want to come home with me tonight?”

“I would love to.”

“Great! I’ll call an Uber.”

“No need, there’s a car already waiting for me outside.” Kat led Sean out of the bar and into the awaiting car. 

“You have a private car?” Sean asked, clearly quite surprised. 

“It’s a perk of my new job.” She said. “Is it alright if I close the partition?” Kat asked the driver. 

“Go ahead.” He responded.


	5. A Wild Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while, I have chapters ahead already written but this was sort of a bridging chapter so I kept getting distracted from it. 
> 
> The ‘drunk scenes’ I wrote while drunk so that was fun (edited sober don’t worry.)
> 
> And if you hadn’t noticed I’m shit at thinking of character names so I’m just borrowing names from RDR but they’re not based on the characters, just using the names.

Kat woke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching out her limbs. She dropped her feet to the floor and stood up, walking over to the dresser. She pulled up her high waisted jeans and tucked a tank top into them and slipped on some shoes. 

She walked out of the abandoned living area and into the elevator then out the front doors. 

 

“A cappuccino and an everything bagel please.” Kat said to the woman behind the counter. She tapped her card and sat down at one of the tables. 

“Hey there.” A voice came. 

“Abigail, hey! I’m glad you could come.” Kat said standing up and hugging the woman that approached. 

“Same! Good to see you again.”

Kat’s order was called out and she collected her coffee and food as Abigail’s order was called out too. 

The pair sat down and sipped their coffee. 

“So how’s it been living in the compound?”

“It’s pretty weird, there’s always people around which I’m really not used to. But it’s pretty cool, if I want something I just ask for it and it basically just appears.”

“Dude that’s cool. Have you gone on any missions or anything?”

“No, not yet, they’re all away on one at the moment but I haven’t trained enough to go with them.”

“Aw that sucks.” Abigail frowned. 

“Nah I’m actually glad, I don’t think I’m ready and also it means I have the place to myself.” She smirked at Abigail, a spark in her eye. 

Abigail looked at her and smiled, “I see.”

They spoke for a while until their food was gone and their coffee cups empty and headed outside to the car. 

“I’m excited to see the place in the daylight.” Abigail said during the drive back. “And the common area, I’ve only really seen the lobby and ballroom.”

“I reckon it’s a pretty amazing place but I’ve got low standards for housing.” Kat responded.

Abigail laughed, “I’m sure it’s amazing.”

Before long they’d reached the compound and Kat led Abigail inside. They took the elevator up to the first floor and stepped out. 

“This is nice.” Abigail said, looking around. 

Kat took her hand and led her over to the couch where they both sat down. 

“I’m really glad we could hang out today.” Kat said, her hand softly trailing on Abigails thigh.

“Me too.” She replied, catching her gaze and gently biting her lower lip. 

Kats hand gripped slightly stronger on Abigail’s thigh and she crashed her lips against hers. Their tongues met and danced gracefully. Kat pulled her mouth from Abigail’s lips and kissed down to her collar. Abigails fingers grazed along the hemline of Kats shirt and Kat promptly pulled it off. 

There was a coughing sound.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t- sorry” 

“Bucky?”

“Kat, I didn’t realis- sorry.”

“I should probably go...” Abigail said. 

“No don’t, we’ll just go to my room.” Kat said. “Unless you want to go.” 

“I don’t want to go.”

Kat led Abigail down the hallway to her bedroom. 

 

“Thanks for coming over, I really liked seeing you.” Kat said, walking Abigail to the elevator. 

“I really liked coming.” They both laughed. 

“See you later.” Kat said, kissing the other woman before the elevator doors closed and Kat walked away. 

“I’m sorry I got in the way before.” Bucky said from the couch. 

Kat walked over and dropped herself next to him. 

“It’s okay, I just thought no one would be here. Otherwise we would’ve just gone to my room, or her place.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t feel ready for the mission and then we figured it’d probably be nice for you to have some company but I guess you don’t need any help in that regard.” He chuckled. “How did you guys meet?”

“She was at the party tony threw for me. We talked for a bit and swapped numbers and we’ve been texting a bit. Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Yeah sure, you pick, I don’t mind.”

“You’re going to love this.” Kat said flicking through the titles, selecting one. “Or you might hate it who knows.”

“Sounds promising.”

“You should find ten things that you hate about it.”

Bucky looked confused until he saw the title of the movie, he then sighed and laughed at her. 

“Want a drink?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I could do with a beer.” 

Bucky got up and went to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of beer and an unmarked bottle. He sat back down next to her, handing her the beer. 

“Oh shit is it not a twist? I forgot to get an opener.” 

“All good.” She said lining up the bottle top with the coffee table and popping it off. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

“What are you drinking?”

“Something Steve gave me, from another planet apparently.”

“Asguard?” 

“Oh yeah, that’s the one.” He said. 

Kat took the bottle and took a big swig. 

“Mm that’s pretty good.” She said. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, I know you’re stronger than most but still.”

“Let’s find out shall we.” She said taking another gulp. “Now watch the damn movie.” Kat picked up her beer again. 

 

“Kat, I don’t know how to dance to this stuff.” Bucky laughed as they stumbled around to the pop music playing. 

“No one does! They just make it up and move their butts.” She twerked in a silly way making him laugh more. “Okay how about I put on something that you can dance to...” Kat said. 

He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way   
He had a boogie style that no one else could play. 

“Are you kidding me?” Bucky rolled his eyes at her. 

“This was big in your day wasn’t it?”

“You chose the most cliche song you could think of?” 

Kat laughed and nearly stumbled over, “it was the only song I could think of.”

“Come here.” Bucky barely containing his own laughter. 

He took her hands on his and began stepping and swaying in time with the music. They danced and swung and twirled to the song until one of them miss-stepped and they came crashing to the ground. 

“That was your fault.” Kat said as she landed on top of him.

“No no no, that was all you.” They both burst out laughing again. 

Their eyes lingered for a moment before Kat rolled herself off of Bucky’s and stood up. 

“Back to the movie?” She slurred slightly. 

“Good idea.” He said pouring another glass. 

 

“Oh my god I love this bit!” Kat exclaimed hearing the iconic start to “Hypnotize”. 

“Wait, her name is Kat too, is that why you wanted to watch this movie?” 

Kat laughed even harder, “I didn’t even think about that!” She got on the table and started dancing with the girl in the movie.

“I’m glad there’s not a light above you like that.” As the Kat in the movie knocked herself out on the ceiling light. 

“Dance with me sergeant.” She said getting off the table. 

 

“Okay so you lick the salt, take the shot and then bite the lime.” Kat instructed. 

“Okay.”

“Three, two, one.” 

Kat and Bucky licked the salt off their hands, downed the shot of tequila and then picked up the lime, biting it. 

Buckys face was screwed up, “and you do this for fun?”

“Well it’d be more fun if I could get drunk from it but yeah.”

 

“So do you miss the 30s and 40s?” Kat asked, curling up against Bucky. 

“Well I miss the people I knew but this day and age, technology is crazy, there’s so much people can do that I neveeerrr would have dreamt.”

Kat chuckled. “Like vibranium arms?” She lifted his arm and then dropped it. 

“Yeah and I can call to talk to people wherever and whenever I want, watch this I can call Steve.” He started to pull out a phone. 

“Wooaahhh.” She slurred. “Don’t call Steve, they’re busy and we’re drunk. I know what phones do.”

“Basic telephones were only invented a little before I was born and now they’re everywhere.”

 

When Kat woke she was initially very confused, this didn’t look or feel like her room, then she looked down and saw Bucky asleep half underneath her, her leg wrapped around him. She moved her leg and began to sit up. 

“Morning.” A very throaty sounding Bucky said. 

“Hey.”

“Sleep well?”

“I’m not sure.” Kat said getting up. 

“Yeah me neither... do you remember last night?” He asked. 

“A movie and a bit of dancing and a lot of drinking.”

“Yeah that sounds about right.”

“Coffee?” She asked. 

“Definitely.”


End file.
